


Escalate

by demonsushi01



Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Daddy Kink, Flustered Keith (Voltron), Flustered Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Starts sweet and then sex happens, they're in a bathroom so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsushi01/pseuds/demonsushi01
Summary: Day 15. Flustered5 +1Fives times in which Lance is flustered by Keith during their relationship, with it steadily shifting from more innocent things as it continues. And one time in which he gets back at Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727086
Comments: 14
Kudos: 206





	Escalate

**I.**

Lance believes that dating Keith shouldn’t be too surprising. The two had obvious tensions before getting together after all. Dating genuinely feels natural but at the same time, it feels as if nothing has changed between them besides a post and a status change on social media. It’s been a month and the two have only gone on _one_ date. 

He’s starting to wonder if maybe Keith isn’t as interested in him as he is in Keith. It burns and he honestly knows that he should be allowed to cut his losses if he really felt it’d be for the best. That thought burns almost _more_ than Keith not liking him. It would all be different if they just did _something_ new he feels. 

Keith grabs a hold of him by his arm as they walk through the crowded area of the county fair. Lance should thank him for coming, knowing this isn’t even _remotely_ close to a thing he enjoys. At least not on the first day. They’ve gone back and forth, picking one ride after another to get on for their tickets, eaten suspicious fair food, and are now looking through the 4-H building. 

They look over the submitted art projects by students and community artists alike. Keith points out a few of the photos he liked, even calling the blue ribbon winner _pretentious_. Lance laughs as they walk out of the building. Vendors line the dried grass and sand pathways. 

“God my allergies are going to kill me.” Lance whines.

“No sooner than mine do.” Keith reminds him as he winces at a child screaming. 

They walk to one of the stages and catch a magic show. Keith watches it intently, occasionally nodding and humming. Lance realizes he’s probably trying to deconstruct the tricks and nudges him. 

“Hmm?” He looks over at Lance.

“Don’t ruin the magic, man.”

“People don’t just survive being cut in half.” He pouts. 

“That’s the magic of it.” 

“I suppose.” 

Keith drops a few dollars into the magician’s hat on the stage when the act ends to Lance’s surprise. He smiles and joins back up with him. They walk side-by-side again and he finally feels he’s gotten his full fair experience. He turns to Keith, going to ask if he’s ready to go home when he sees the guy is staring intently at something again. 

“What’s up?” He asks instead. 

“Let’s do that.” Keith nods to the vendors.

“Do what?” Lance looks over there.

“That.” He points out a vendor who has wax molds. He’s already walking that way leaving Lance to scramble after him. He watches as parents get molds of their children’s hands, kids dunking their fists in for the fun of it, and he looks over at Keith.

“Okay, sure.” He agrees, fishing his wallet out. They pay the vendor who then tells them to make a position with their hands. 

That’s when Keith _surprises_ him. He reaches over and takes his hand in his. The vendor nods and slicks their hands and halfway through the forearm with a greasy liquid. Lance can’t stop the rapid pounding of his heart in his ears. Of all the times for Keith to hold his hand, this is not what he was expecting in the slightest. He wonders if his hand is sweaty against Keith’s and if he minds about it, _god why now?_ His face must be burning red, he can feel it.

They dunk their hands into the wax, into cold water, back into wax, repeating until the vendor is satisfied with the number of layers. He gently pries the mold off their arms and fills it with more wax so it’s solid. They wash the remaining pieces of wax off in a provided area, and the vendor then hands them the finished product in a plastic container. Keith thanks him as he takes it, his hand coming down and tangling with Lance’s once more.

They walk out of the fair still holding hands, and Keith won’t stop smiling softly at the wax ones. 

**II.**

Lance has been going out with Keith for five months. He holds his hand all the time now, swinging their arms back and forth. Keith seems to have some nervousness about doing more _coupley_ things in the public eye, he’s caught on. He figures it’s why it took so long to just hold his hand. He’s not even sure why, but he can respect his boyfriend’s boundaries. 

It doesn’t stop it from slipping his mind though, occasionally leaning in to kiss him only for him to duck out of the way with a worried glance over his shoulder. He knows Keith means no harm by it but it doesn’t change that it stings each time. Even right now, waiting on the water fountain in front of the movie theater for their friends to show, Keith pulls back from a kiss. He just wants to know _why_.

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you want me to kiss you in public?” He asks. Keith looks away staring at the water bubbling in the fountain and the coins at the bottom.

“I’m still… overthinking things I guess? It’ll pass, I just need time.” He looks back at Lance. “I’m sorry.” He apologizes.

“It’s okay to have boundaries, dude.” Lance shakes his head. Keith chews his lip before letting him win. Or maybe he drops it because Hunk and Pidge have finally shown up. He’s not sure. 

They wait for the pair to get their tickets and make their way inside. They’re pointed to where the auditorium for their movie is and they walk out to the entrance floor. Lance squeezes Keith’s hand and turns to him. Keith is staring at another couple and eventually looks over at Lance. He can see the gears turning in his head. 

“What do we do for snacks and drinks?” Lance asks him.

“Yeah.” He says and then blinks. “I mean, what we usually get is fine.” 

“What are you thinking about, man?” He leads Keith to where the queue is for snacks.

“Not much.” He answers but now he can feel Keith’s gaze is on him. It’s always been one that makes him feel like he’s wearing nothing but his birthday suit. They inch their way up in the queue and Keith finally moves.

He gets himself up on his toes, his lips pressing against Lance’s jaw. Then lower, just below his ear. It has him look over at Keith when he rocks back on his feet. Lance’s face is red. It feels like the sun is bearing down directly on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He opens his mouth to say something but unintelligible noises come out instead.

Keith chuckles softly and squeezes Lance’s hand before stepping forward and placing the order for their drinks and popcorn. He even pays for it when Lance finally snaps out of it and joins him by his side. 

**III.**

Lance has been dating Keith for two years now. After some consideration between them, he moved into Keith’s apartment three months ago. It’s different living with his boyfriend he realizes. He gets to see Keith in his natural habitat, for lack of better words, and to learn his daily habits. 

For example, Keith sets his alarm a whole _hour_ before he needs to get up for bed for work. He then snoozes it _three_ different times. Once for thirty minutes, once for twenty minutes, and once more for ten minutes before he’s finally rolling out of bed. Lance finds it absolutely bizarre. He hears the first alarm and is awake, personally. On his days off, Keith just doesn’t set an alarm at all, letting himself wake up when he feels is right.

After he wakes up, he’ll forego breakfast most of the time to focus on getting dressed and packing his stuff up for work. Sometimes he’ll take a shower in the morning but those are usually reserved for the days he takes his dog with him for a run around the complex a few times. Then he feeds his dog and tells Lance goodbye.

He goes to work, texts him to let him know he made it, when he’s at lunch, and when he’s heading home. Then if he didn’t take his dog for a run in the morning he does it after work and showers before settling down with Lance and relaxing. They play a round of rock-paper-scissors to determine who is in charge of the dinner and then making it. They eat, maybe watch a movie on the tv and then go to bed.

Lance doesn’t mind the routine. It’s nice in all honesty, refreshing from the chaotic mess that is his family home. It gives him ample amount of time by himself to do his freelance work without interruption. But it doesn’t mean that there are not days where he doesn’t miss Keith the moment the first alarm goes off. 

This is one of those days. He’s awake, trying to cook something that he’ll fight Keith to eat. By the time Keith finally comes out, dressed in his business-casual with his hair a mess, Lance puts a plate just for him on the table. Keith goes to feed his dog but Lance grabs his arm.

“Nope, breakfast first.” He pushes him into a chair.

“Lance.” He grumbles.

“Don’t make me do the Nicktoon rap from when we were pre-teens.” 

“Groan.” 

“Did you just say the word ‘groan’?” Lance raises an eyebrow as Keith slowly puts the food into his mouth.

“Too tired.”

“I see that.” Lance pats his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

He gets his own breakfast, finishing well before Keith does. He makes sure to take the dog out front while Keith continues eating. When he comes back in, Keith has his things packed, lunch box and work bag strapped to his back as he tucks his keys into his pocket with his phone. 

“Time to go?” Lance asks. Because no matter how many times he’s been a part of this routine in the last three months, Keith’s departure always gives him a bit of a hiccup.

“Yeah.” He sighs.

“I miss you already.” Lance frowns. 

“It’s Friday at least.” He points out and steps closer to Lance. 

“I _know_.” He whines. Keith shakes his head with a soft snort, his hands coming out to hug Lance. 

“I love you.” Keith presses his forehead to Lance’s

“I love you too.” He says. Keith then pulls him into a kiss.

Now, they’ve kissed before Keith’s had to leave for work. But it hasn’t been like _this_. Which is to say, Keith, backing him up to the wall and kissing him like it’s the last thing he’d get to do. And when he nips on his lower lip, Lance knows he’s done for, his hands coming up to clutch at his shoulders. He moans weakly and Keith returns the sound before finally pulling back. 

They’re both breathing heavily and Keith presses one more lingering kiss to Lance’s forehead. He picks up his helmet and heads for the door.

“Try and use that to tide you over until I get home.” He winks, blowing him another final kiss and stepping out for work.

His head spins as he tries to figure out what just happened. Later, he texts Keith and lets him know it only lasted half the day.

**IV.**

Lance has been with Keith for three years and it’s amazing how different Keith is in public now compared to when they were first dating. Exhibit A, they’re on a double date and it’s obvious too. Keith would have never agreed to such a thing early on in their relationship, too worried about what others would think. It’s a positive change to see that Keith has broken out of that mindset and worked through his shyness.

However, once the first wall fell, they all crashed down like a row of dominos. Hence, Exhibit B. Keith’s hand is on his thigh tracing patterns through his pants and acting like nothing is happening. The other couple has no idea that Keith’s been doing this since the menus were handed to them. But Lance is. _Boy howdy, he is_. 

Just as he’s aware of when Keith’s fingers dance higher and he squeaks out a half baked lie as he escapes from the booth they’re all sitting in. He prays no one notices he’s got a semi going on as he slips into the bathroom. 

It’s made worse when Keith enters and pushes him into one of the stalls, locking it behind him. He’s not sure if he should be surprised or embarrassed at how quickly Keith is to fall to his knees and take care of the problem he caused and how soon he finishes. He _is_ embarrassed when they go back out to the couple with smiles that probably look _too_ wide and faces a little _too_ flushed for a simple stomach problem.

**V.**

Lance has been with Keith for five years now, engaged for six months, and he’s been silently begging Lance to go home for the better part of an hour. They’re at Hunk’s place, a small little get-together having finally finished. Hunk groans as he looks around the house. 

“I woke up so early to take care of the food, I’m just glad it’s done now.” He chuckles, though his face reads exhausted. 

“Let me help.” Lance rests a hand on Hunk’s shoulder. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, man. Here, you take out the trash and I’ll get these dishes.” He offers. There’s not a lot of dishes anyway. 

“You’re a lifesaver.” Hunk thanks him. He busts out one of the large trash bags he has under the sink and starts cleaning up. Lance moves to the kitchen, rolling his sleeves up and filling the sink with soapy water. Keith comes in, leaning against the entryway to the kitchen, jacket hooked on his finger over his shoulder.

“You’re cleaning?” He asks.

“Yeah. I figured it’d be nice of me.” Lance shrugs. “You don’t have to stay.” He reminds him. Keith came over right out of work, showing up on his bike whereas Lance drove over in his own car. He figures Keith wanted to wait for the party to end to go home at the same time. Potentially ‘racing’ each other home.

“Seriously, I’ll catch up.” Lance waves his sponge at him. Keith nods, and steps over to him. He expects a kiss to his cheek and a soft ‘be safe’. However, that is _not_ what happens. Keith tosses his jacket onto empty counter space. Then he grabs Lance’s hips and presses him into the sink in front of him. He bites and nibbles at his neck and jaw which has Lance weak, clinging to the sink with white knuckles.

“Don’t be late.” Keith hisses into his ear before stepping back and away from him. He picks up his jacket and leaves. Lance has to deal with the fact that if Keith had asked him to, he would have instantly agreed with being bent over the counter. He shakes his head as he scrubs the dishes with a bit more force than needed. He’ll get Keith back somehow.

**+1**

Lance gets back from Hunk’s far after Keith does, that’s for sure. He makes sure the garage door for their new house closes behind his parked car. He walks through the house and carefully pushes open the door for the master bedroom. He can hear the shower running in the bathroom and pulls his clothes off. 

Making sure to be as quiet as possible, a feat that is only made easy because Keith let his dog be in the backyard, he slips into the bathroom. However, having been cold-clocked by his fiance before, he makes sure he knows Lance is in the room with him first. 

“Hey, babe,” Lance says. Keith gasps, startled, but at least there’s no fist in his face or a rush of apologies. 

“You’re back faster than I thought,” Keith admits and Lance slips into the shower with him.

“What can I say, you were very motivating.” He hums, sliding his hands over his waist and kissing his shoulder.

“Was I?” Keith tilts his head back and relaxes into his touch.

“Very.” Lance’s hands slide lower, wrapping around his length. 

“Not in the shower.” He whines. 

“Why not? We haven’t christened the bathroom yet.”

“Because someone is going to slip and fall then get seriously injured.” He says even though he rolls his hips into his hand. 

“Then I guess we should hurry up.” He nips Keith’s ear. 

And while he knows Keith usually takes quick showers, he’s never seen the guy get clean so fast before. Lance chuckles as his fiance hops out, letting him step fully in. 

“Impatient.” He teases.

“Can you blame me?” 

“Nah.” He rinses the soap off his body and turns the water off. He grabs a towel and steps out and he finds Keith sitting naked on the bed. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” Lance chuckles, walking over to him and dropping his towel. Keith reaches out for him as Lance steps between his legs. He presses his lips against his sternum, his ribs, his chest, and nipping at his collar bone. 

“Keith.” He sighs softly, enjoying the feeling. 

“And you call me impatient.” He chuckles as his hand skirts along Lance’s hip. 

“You _are_ though. The most impatient person I know.” Lance says. 

“Just get on the bed already.” He nips again at his collarbone. 

“Want me to prep myself for you while I’m at it?” He jokes, pushing himself out of Keith’s arms. 

“Would you?” Keith asks and Lance finds himself squirming under his heated gaze. 

“I mean, if you asked me nicely.” He shrugs even though he’s stepping over to the nightstand for their condoms and lube. Keith hums scooting himself towards the middle of the bed, watching Lance.

“Come on baby, get yourself ready for me.” He bites his lip and uses _that_ voice that drives him up the wall. “You wanna be good don’t you?” And _fuck_ if he doesn’t shiver and crawl eagerly onto the bed, tossing the condom to Keith and opening up the lube. 

Keith doesn’t even keep his hands to himself as Lance works on getting his body to relax and ready to take him. His hands slide over his chest, a thumb rolling against his nipple, his other dragging his nails ever so lightly over his stomach. He presses soft kisses along his hairline, whispering sweet nothings into Lance’s ear. He tells him he’s doing _so well_ and _god he can barely wait_. 

And neither can Lance really, though Keith stops him from trying to get him in too quickly. He chuckles and calls him greedy and he whines and pouts. 

“Just don’t want to hurt you, love.” He runs his knuckles over Lance’s cheek. 

“I know.” Lance sighs. Keith traces patterns over his thigh, his hip, before taking his length into his hand. 

“Look at you.” He murmurs and finds himself glancing down at Keith’s hand. “Beautiful.” He kisses his temple and Lance melts. 

“Please.”

“Hmm? Please what, love?” Keith asks as he strokes him. 

“I want you.” He moans. 

“Do you now?”

“Don’t be mean.”

“Oh, I’m not being mean.” He chuckles.

“What do you want me to say to get you to fuck me, Keith?” He buries his face in the crook of Keith’s shoulder. “Please fuck me, daddy?” He means it as a joke but he can hear the sharp gasp he makes in response. He looks up at Keith who looks rather conflicted and Lance smirks.

“Really?”

“No. That didn’t happen.” 

“Da--”

“We’re not doing that!” Keith presses his free hand against Lance’s mouth. It only muffles his laugh. Lance easily pulls his hand off and takes in how _red_ Keith is.

“Okay, but like, power dynamics man.” Lance points out.

“We’re not talking about that.” 

“Keith, chill. It’s cool. It’s Gucci.”

“Nope.”

“Hmm, would you rather I call you _sir_ ?” He looks up at him, making sure to moan the word. It has roughly the same effect but not as intense. “ _Master_?” Again there’s a reaction, but it’s just not as intense. Keith looks like he wants to die. 

“When did this happen? Why is this a thing?” He groans. Lance slides his fingers out of himself, gently pushing Keith onto his back and straddling his waist.

“Do you want to freak out about it or do you want to get in me?” He asks. 

“I want to be _in_ you.” He grabs Lance’s waist.

“Then get in me, _daddy_.” He chuckles enjoying the conflicted look on Keith’s face. 

“You’re awful.” His face is bright red and he has Lance scoot up his body for a moment so he can roll his condom on. 

Lance leans down and kisses his lips, then he’s carefully sinking down onto Keith. He bites his lip and runs his hands encouragingly over Lance’s thighs and hips. 

“Easy there, love.” He whispers. 

“I _am_.” He whines when he settles fully on his lap. Keith lets him breathe for a moment before he’s rolling his hips up into him. Lance moans, his hands bracing themselves against Keith’s chest. 

“Oh _god_.” He shivers.

“Beautiful.” Keith murmurs as Lance starts moving. He bounces on Keith’s cock and his hands skate along Lance’s chest. 

“Am I?” He blinks down at Keith.

“You are.” He grabs Lance’s hips and traces soft circles around them. “You look so beautiful like this. Desperate, bouncing eagerly.”

“Fuck, _daddy_.” He shivers and Keith’s grip tightens on his hips. He brings him down hard, thrusting up with it. Keith moans almost a bit louder than Lance does. He looks down at Keith and smirks. 

“You _like_ that don’t you?” He asks and Keith shakes his head still very much in denial. “Aww, come on, it’s okay.” He digs his nails into his chest, raking them down and leaving bright pink lines. They stand out so sharply against his pale skin and Keith’s fingers twitch on his hips. 

“Lance, _fuck_.” Keith moans, mouth falling open. And Lance recognizes that face, Keith’s close already.

“Aren’t I being a good boy, daddy?” He makes sure to keep following the pace he’d set.

“Fuck.”

“And I deserve a treat for being good, right daddy?”

“Fuck!”

“Please, daddy?”

“Fu-- Lance!” Keith’s hands tighten harshly over his hips and he’s pretty sure he’s going to have bruises tomorrow. But it’s absolutely worth it in his book when his back arches up sharply, a loud cry of his name ripping out of Keith’s chest.

He at least slows down his movements, letting Keith catch his breath. The second his hands are off Lance they’re covering his blushing face. Lance chuckles, still able to see the flush all the way down to his chest.

“Dude.” He starts.

“Don’t.” Keith groans.

“You came _so_ hard and _so_ quick.” 

“Nope.”

“I called you daddy and you finished.” 

“We’re not talking about this.”

“Well, I’m still wonderfully hard. Maybe you should come and do something about it,” He gets off of Keith’s lap and lays beside him. “ _Daddy_.” 

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! More smut! Bet you didn't think I had it in me! I certainly didn't lmaoooo
> 
> Feel free to drop me a line here or over at demon-sushi at Tumblr, I do my best to respond to every comment <3


End file.
